lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Path of Two: Frost
Frost is a member of Frieza’s race, the Aisons, in Path of Two and soon becomes one of the main protagonists. Appearance Frost is similar to the appearance of Frieza because he is part of his race. His height and color are different, and he looks kind of like Cooler, who does not exist in Path of Two. Frost is comfortable in his original form and is always seen with it, unlike Frieza who usually uses a third restricted form and unlike King Cold who usually uses a second restricted form. Personality Frost is good, intelligent, and can be independent; nonetheless, he is willing to learn from always anyone. Frost’s personality was more selfish when he was on his planet, but he was still very kind and generous even then. History Over 12,000 years before Vegito’s birth, Frost lived on planet Aisu. He had three children and was the only person in his race with the complete mastery of his original form, while most Aisons could only control their third restricted form with ease. Therefore, Omnios decided to transport him from his planet just before lord Frozen, Frieza’s grand-father and leader of the Aisons, decided to destroy his home planet. For over 12,000 years, Frost trained with Omnios and the other Obians. Soon after the defeat of Incinerator, Frost decided to train with Vegito, Vokua, and Pan so that those Saiyans could surpass him. He realized that Saiyans rapidly increase their powers if they fight much stronger opponents. Once all three of the Saiyans were stronger than him, Frost began preparing to go to the mind realm, a place where the Obians and Frost only had the combined mind abilities to send one of them there every 10,000 years. The Obians had decided Frost since he was the strongest of all of them and already had several useful mind skills. Frost was planning to come back after he became strong enough for Zorok. Vokua had already killed Zorok before Frost was strong enough to take him down; as a result, Frost continued to train because all the Obians had already given up their lives. 1,000 years after Galict’s appearance, Frost met up with Goku and Vegeta in the mind realm. All three of them learned how to change the positions of Orbs of Destruction; that way, they would have more time to defeat Galict. 8,500 years later, Frost, along with Vegeta and Goku, arrived at the mortal universe to finally fight Galict. For 9,500 years, Galict had been doing nothing but waiting; for this reason, not only did he fight with the three of them, but he also allowed them to recover every time they got tired. Frost continued to fight against Galict alongside Goku and Vegeta for 6,000 more years. At this point, Galict realized that the Saiyans were becoming stronger too quickly; consequently, the villain sent all three of his opponents to the realm of Dark energy. Unable to find any of the others trapped in the realm because they were sent to different sections of it, Frost, Goku and Vegeta began to continue their training. Until now, Frost was greatly surpassed by Goku and Vegeta. During his next 4,000 years of meditation, he achieved inner enlightenment and was then far beyond Goku and Vegeta, who trained by fighting instead of meditating. The three trapped in the realm sensed the nameless Namek’s and Vokua’s ki, which they signalled into the Dark Energy realm. Frost, Vegeta, and Goku, now knowing how to go to the mortal universe from the realm, arrived there. Frost tried his best to do something against Galict’s maximum power, but he was successful. Later, Galict resorted to his Expansion Wave. At Frost doubted that they would be able to stop the attack, just like Goku, Vegeta, and the nameless Namek did. After Vokua’s speech, Goku, Vegeta, and Vokua all turned into Complete Super Saiyans and Frost felt more confident. Frost’s had bonded enough with the nameless Namek, Goku, Vegeta, and Vokua to create the Complete Flash attack, which stops Galict. After saving the universe, Frost continues his training with Mimic alongside the nameless Namek, Goku, Vegeta, and Vokua. All of them were given a greater potential by the Trogates after they all reached their maximum ability. Powers and Abilities Power Level: Frost has a power scale of at least Scale 29: 20 (a power level of 20*1,000,000^28). In comparison, the main villains have the following scales: Frieza (Scale 2: 120); Super Perfect Cell (Scale 2: 9,250); Buu-Han (Scale 2: 901,212); Incinerator (Scale 5: 15); Dark Matter USSJ3 Celltronian (Scale 5: 800,000); UJJS3 Yaso (Scale 6: 320,000); Zorok (Scale 10: 800,000); Galict (Scale 29: 1,700). Universal Busting: According to Galict, Frost has enough power to destroy the universe in its entirety by creating an enormous numbers of rips throughout the multiple universal sections. Of course, this can only be done should the Trogates be trapped; otherwise, the Trogates would obviously prevent anyone from doing this. Mind Vanish: This is one of the deadliest mind powers of them all. Frost can make anyone with weaker mind power (with the exception of those with powerful mental blocks such as Zorok, Yaso, Galict, and Vokua) completely vanish even if they are stronger. This cannot work on those with almost equal or greater mind power such as many of the Obians, (Frost throughout the fan fiction has a weaker mind than some of the Obians but this will change. Eventually, Frost will have the mind power to surpass many of the Obians as he continues his training with Mimic; however, this will not matter because the Obians have all vanished by the end of the fan fiction) and the Trogates. Not only does this power wipe out a person, but it also erases all data from the Trogates’ creation records; in other words, anyone vanished by the attack cannot keep his/her/its body in the afterlife even if that person was good. Enhanced Mind Control: This allows frost to take control of weaker minds. At first, Frost’s mind control was weak and drained a large amount of his energy, only allowing him to take control of someone for a minute or two. Moreover, after using the mind control on someone even once, that person would have the ability to resist the mind control. After training with Mimic, Frost’s mind control abilities no longer had these limits. He can now take control of someone for years before running out of energy, and his mind control is more difficult to which to adapt. Both forms of mind control cannot work against those with powerful mental blocks such as Zorok, Celltronian, Vokua, Galict, or Yaso, nor can it work against people with greater or about equal mind power. Teleportation: Frost can teleport to different places. He can go to even the harder to access sections of the universe such as the Room of Space and Time, where people cannot go to with Instant Transmission or Instantaneous Movement. Frost cannot reach the realm of minds alone and cannot go to all the sections of his universe; he is restricted from going to the sections at which the orbs were stored after the breaking of the seal. He can also teleport other things or objects and can teleport multiple things in such a short amount of time. Illusions: Frost can make certain things look like other things. This can be specific to a single person or to everyone except himself. This can even work against those with mental blocks, but those with greater mind power can see through it. Position Shift: Frost can change the positions of two things. He changed the position of himself and Vegito once, thus allowing him to fire Vegito’s Final Kamehameha on Vegito. Universal Shift: Despite not being able to go to the universal sections with the orbs, Frost can manipulate the positions of them thanks to training from Mimic. He can do it in seconds whereas Galict requires 10,000 years to do the same thing. Vanished Boost: Frost will probably never need this attack, but he has access to it. This technique involves the user vanishing to increase someone’s strength or unlock someone’s inner intelligence. This technique removes the user from the Trogates’ creation records, so even though Frost is good at heart he will not be sent to the afterlife should he use it. Its ability to unlock intelligence or give someone a sort of enlightenment becomes useless later on in the fan fiction when the strongest characters have all already reached enlightenment. Heat manipulation: Frost can make someone’s temperature increase or decrease. Telepathy: Frost can telepathically communicate with someone else. Hyper Sight: Like King Kai, the Trogates and many more, Frost can see things far away by using his mental powers. Size manipulation: Frost can manipulate the sizes of almost anything; nonetheless, this does not make something any stronger. Rotation Shift: Frost can shift the rotation of planets. He has not needed to use this, but he learned it from the Obians, who use it to make living on their planet suitable for those who need oxygen. Mind reading: Frost can read the minds of people with weaker mind power. Mind protection: He can resist mind attack from weaker minds, such as Yaso. Mental Stun: This allows Frost to stun anyone with a weaker mind. People with mental blocks strong enough mental blocks can stop this. Energy Blasts: Like most characters, Frost can create energy blasts. Infrate: Frost’s race is inherently an Infrate race; he does not need sleep, food, water, oxygen, nor can he die of age. Duplication: Frost can create multiple duplicates with free minds. Depending on his energy source, they can all be at his maximum power. Trivia *Frost was originally Intended to be a villain/ hero with a complex mentality. However, he was changed into a supporting character. Category:Path of Two Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles